Unleashed
"Unleashed" is the fourth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Alyssa Clark & Jesec Griffin and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the twenty-eight episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 24, 2013. Synopsis While Scott tries to keep Isaac from engaging in a deadly confrontation with the Twins in school, Stiles attempts to prove his theory that the killings have nothing to do with werewolves. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Staring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent Co-Starring *Sloane Avery as Ashley *Jesy McKinney as Kyle Uncredited *Stephen Corliss as Smirking Student *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Debby Gerber as Runner Trivia *One of the jars on Dr. Deaton's table has the Charmed symbol on it. Quotes :Scott: And why are you talking like he's already dead? :Stiles: He's just missing. Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now! :Danny: the locker nest to them All right, I'll do it. :Stiles: What? :Danny: Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle. :Stiles: Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding? :Danny: Yes, I'm kidding. :Stiles: Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. ---- :Stiles: Okay, was he like - Could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal? :Scott: No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy. ---- :Stiles: You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay! ---- :Isaac: Yeah, well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me 20 times with knives. :Allison: They were actually Chinese ring daggers. ---- :Scott: Seriously, dude, human sacrifices? :Stiles: Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices? ---- :Dr. Deaton: If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach. ---- :Derek: I think you're gonna be okay. :Jennifer: Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the Crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." :Derek: Well why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism? ---- :Deucalion: I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the Apex of Apex Predators! I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds! I am the Demon-Wolf! :lenses in his glasses shatter :Deucalion: Hate it when that happens. ---- :Cora: I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive? :Derek: I'm sorry to disappoint you. ---- :Allison: Maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night. :Ms. Morell: Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there. Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what, give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you can avoid lunchtime detention." :Allison: Umm... :Ms. Morell: Impasse. ---- :Jennifer: Who are you? :Derek: I'm Derek. :Jennifer: Jennifer. Soundtrack *Shapeshifter (feat. Styles of Beyond) - Celldweller *Made - Battle Tapes *Skin - Black Box Revelation *Spank (feat. Tai & Bart B More) - The Bloody Beetroots *Raveheart - Galantis *H.O.T.S. - Bais Haus *Loksins Erum Við Engin - múm Category:Season Three Episodes